Halloween Mischief
by Pricat
Summary: It's Halloween which is Constantine's favourite time of year meaning mischief and spicing up Kermit's Halloween party


**A/N**

 **He-he I couldn't help myself since next week is Halloween one of my favourite holidays and bet that my favourite Bad Frog loves it too because he can cause mischief like stealing candy, egg houses among other things like spice up Kermit's Halloween party.**

 **In this story, Constantine is very excited because Halloween is coming but has big plans plus is dressing as an ninja lol**

* * *

I"I can't wait for Halloween, the one time of Tne tear where I can steal candy, egg houses among other things and nobody can stop me not even my Good a Frog of a cousin!" Constantine said carving s pumpkin.

It was the week before Halloween which was Constantine's favourite holiday for many reasons like causing epic mischief but he sighed because Kermit had invited him to a Halloween party at Tne theatre but that wasn't his scene chuckling p,us was going as an ninja.

"I hope things go well, but I bet Good Frog's party needs spiced up." he said to himself grinning with mischief because that was what Halloween was about, tricks and treats chuckling leaving the house unawsre Sam was keeping an eye on him.

"I wonder where he's going, because he's in a good mood?" he asked but was going after him.

* * *

A whole week had passed and it was Halloween morning, as Constantine was already up but making pumpkin shaped pancakes which was a treat he liked every year on Halloween morning hoping nothing would spoil his night making himself coffee to wake himself up mentally because he had things to do.

He was waiting for night fall to put on his costume but looking forward to the fun he would have later and chuckling humming to himself but was doing karate to pass the time but meditating.

As night fell he was Getying into his ninja outfit but chuckling because fun and mischief would ensue plus putting supplies in a backpack hoping that nobody would wreck his fun leaving his apartment using his thief skills, egging houses without people seeing.

"Ha, nobody messes with a master thief!" he said proudly as he was taking a lot of candy from trick or treat bowls chuckling hysterically.

"Mm, the candy some of these parents put out is good!" he said hopped up on sugar deciding to go to his cousin's party after all since he could spice things up like spiking the punch with sugar making it sweet, along with scaring his cousin's friends making Kermit sigh.

"You never change I see, wait a minute you're hopped up on sugar not good!" Kermit said knowing when his mischievous cousin had sugar especially on Halloween, he got into mischief egging or calling others names among other things

Constantine was egging Sam making the blue feathered eagle annoyed as it wrecked his Captain America outfit making Kermit sigh but saw chaos unfold but he was seeing Constantine basically on a sugar high after unleashing fireworks making the others surprised.

"Woah, this is awesome but is he gonna be okay?" Gonzo asked.

"He's having a sugar crash guys, but I can help." Kermit told him.

They then heard a hiss as a certain grey feathered half vampire eagle in a vampire cloak showed up making Sam gulp as it was his cousin Poe.

"You okay, Sam?" he asked smelling eggs.

"Y-Yeah you okay?" Sam asked.

"Geez just because I'm half vampire, I'm not gonna hurt anybody plus I'm family but I love Halloween remember?" Poe said.

Tne others were stunned seeing him pump life into the party making Constantine impressed by this guy and looking at Poe and then Sam.

"How can somebody as awesome as him be related to Mr America?" Constantine asked as Kermit elbowed him.

"Woah, you're the Bad Frog I've heard Sam rant about or sleep talk about?" Poe asked as Constantine nodded.

"What do you say to a little trick or treating action?

That way, Sammy will be okay." Poe said.

"Let's do it, as I smell epic mischief!" Constantine said as they both left the theatre but Kermit knew Constantine was going to be sore in the morning from all the candy plus Sam was worried in case Poe got into trouble knowing Constantine.

The next morning Constantine was in bed nursing a sugar hangover as Kermit had checked in on him noticing his mischievous cousin was sick as a dog seeing a scowl on his face.

"That is what happens, when you eat too much candy on Halloween, or have too much fun on Halloween night but what did you and Poe do after you two left the theatre?" Kermit said.

"This is because of Sam asking right?" Constantine asked whimpering as his cousin put a hot water bottle on his stomach.

"We trick or treated, played ding dong ditch, went flying and scared the spit out of little kids and their parents, well Poe did that part but I helped." Constantine explained with a grin.

"Ojay so it was just mischief, and no crimes?" Kermit said.

"You could say that, but a madter thief never reveals his secrets." Constantine said getting sleepy from all the antics he'd caused but it was worth it.


End file.
